


Warmth

by paigeafterpaige



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeafterpaige/pseuds/paigeafterpaige
Summary: Jooheon and  Kihyun spend a warm day out in the cold of winter.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Feb/March 2018 Monsta X Bingo: winter square
> 
> Just cringeworthy, sugary sweet fluff without a plot.

"Are you warm enough?"

Kihyun fusses with Jooheon's scarf and pulls his beanie further down on his head until it fully covers his ears. Jooheon lets him. He knows the older man won't stop fussing until he's satisfied with the way he's dressed, satisfied that Jooheon will die of heatstroke before freezing to death.

"I don't want you to freeze. It's cold outside," Kihyun continues, as if reading his thoughts. He looks into his eyes for an answer, a confirmation he's warm enough and he can stop worrying. Jooheon is sort of melting under all his clothes. He tells him.

"Let's go then," Kihyun replies with a content smile, taking Jooheon's gloved hand in his. "The weather is perfect for photography today. The trees look beautiful covered in frost."

Jooheon hums and leans in to press a chaste kiss to Kihyun's lips, because he wants to and because he can. The older man melts into him, sighing into his mouth as the kiss continues indefinitely, turns deeper than Jooheon intended. When they break apart, Kihyun's cheeks are pink and they're not even outside yet. Jooheon lets go of Kihyun's hand to place his hands on his cheeks, his mittens almost swallowing up the other's face. "You're a lot more beautiful to me than some trees."

Kihyun cringes and swats his hands away, but Jooheon knows he is secretly pleased with his flattery, knows that no matter how many times Kihyun denies it, he loves hearing Jooheon praise him, call him handsome, pay him compliments.

"We need to get going before it gets dark," Kihyun says decidedly, taking Jooheon's hand in his again and unlocking the door, looking to him for confirmation that he's ready to go, that he won't stall them with a another kiss. He looks sort of conflicted, like he can't wait to be outside already, but also like he wouldn't mind Jooheon leaning in again. Like he wants Jooheon to take him in his arms but he wants to take photos of the outside world equally as much.

Jooheon makes the choice for him and opens the door for them, stepping outside first and pulling Kihyun with him into the cold, white world beyond.

 

Kihyun takes about 200 photos — moving here, running over there, stretching up, crouching down — but Jooheon doesn't mind. He's content just watching his boyfriend look for interesting views to capture, find the best angles. Jooheon doesn't have an eye for photography, but he has an eye for Kihyun, and he thinks that he's perhaps the most beautiful when he concentrates intensely on something, like he's doing now. Squeezing an eye shut in focus with the camera against his face, twisting his body in this way and that, stretching up on his tiptoes to reach higher. Not caring how he looks to others, only caring about his photos and a perfect result.

Kihyun is flushed from the cold when he finds Jooheon to announce he is done taking photos for the day. He is exuding excitement from a day out in the snow, brilliant eyes lit up with childlike joy, an unrestrained smile pulling his lips wide. Jooheon steals a kiss, because he wants to and because he can. Kihyun's shy smile at being kissed in public is beautiful and he captures it forever in his own mental photo.

 

They stroll through the park together on the way to the exit and back to the street, the backs of their hands brushing together with every step. Jooheon watches the kids playing in the snow next to the path, making snow angels or making snowballs to throw at each other.

"Kihyun," he says to get the man's attention. He sees the moment the other notices the playful glint in his eyes, but by the time he shields his face with his arms it is already too late. Jooheon laughs loudly as he throws a handful of loose snow at his face, Kihyun sputtering as some gets in his mouth.

The older man turns a miffed glare at him and is quick to retaliate, bending down to grab snow in his hands and throw it at Jooheon, who is too fast for him and has already turned away, the snow hitting the back of his head.

"You gotta be quicker than that, old man," Jooheon taunts, bending down for another handful of white powder. Unfortunately, Kihyun's reflexes have gotten better and he successfully shields his face this time, the snow hitting his arms and chest.

"Who are you calling old, huh?" Kihyun replies with a sly smirk, snow in his hand ready to go. Before Jooheon can blink he's hit with freezing coldness. "Take that!" Kihyun's gleeful laugh is high-pitched as he continues to attack his boyfriend before the latter has time to wipe away the snow from his face.

Partly blinded by the snow melting on his face in icy rivulets, Jooheon surges forward and knocks the shorter man down to the ground, straddling his thighs and pelting him with the fluffy whiteness. Kihyun gasps under him on the cold ground, struggling to sit up or buck Jooheon off him. Jooheon stays put on his thighs, hands pressed to the older man's chest as he refuses to let him win this fight of strength. Instead, he lets Kihyun smash his face with snow.

They stay like that for a while, their fight ceasing as they catch their breaths, not caring about the strange looks they receive from passersby. When Kihyun complains about being cold, Jooheon gets off him and stands up, holding a hand out for the other to help him to his feet. They help each other clean snow off their clothes, smiling widely all the while. When they are done, Kihyun suggests they go home, but Jooheon decides he wants ice cream.

"In this weather?" Kihyun wonders, incredulous. "After rolling around in the snow like that?"

"Ice cream tastes best in winter."

Kihyun gives him a weirded out look and takes half a step away from him as if he cannot believe he is associating with someone who likes something as barbaric as eating ice cream in winter. "Uh, no, it doesn't. It's best in summer, when it's way too hot outside and you're melting into a puddle of your own sweat."

"The ice cream melts too then," Jooheon says simply. "I don't like runny ice cream."

Kihyun eyes him for another moment, but he doesn't object when Jooheon leads the way to a nearby ice cream parlor. It's empty but for the employee, due to it being in the middle of winter.

"See?" Kihyun says, sweeping a hand out over the deserted shop. "No one else eats ice cream in this weather."

"Thank god we do then. Wouldn't want them go out of business." Jooheon puts a hand behind Kihyun's back to lead him to the counter when the man just gives him another disappointed look, like he still cannot believe his boyfriend is a deviant.

The guy behind the counter greets them welcome with a wide smile made up of straight teeth as white as the snow outside. His hair is a faded red that resembles the strawberry ice cream in the display before him.

Jooheon orders after a cursory glance at the different flavors of ice cream behind the glass, then turns to Kihyun. "Do you want anything?"

Kihyun looks like he's about to tell him that, no, he will certainly not be eating ice cream in the middle of winter, but then he turns to the display, eyes somewhat curious, as if Jooheon asked him to come paragliding and his first reaction is to instantly refuse, but he cannot help but wonder what it would be like. He surveys the various choices for a while and then orders, a bit reluctantly, like he cannot believe he is doing this.

The red-head scoops their ice cream into cones and places them in stands on the counter. Kihyun tries to pay as a thanks to Jooheon for coming with him to take photos, but Jooheon refuses, quickly paying for them both. He came with Kihyun because he likes spending time with him, and besides, ice cream was his idea.

 

They eat their ice cream while walking home, their breaths white puffs in the cold air. The sun has set and the streetlights are on, illuminating their path in an orange glow. Stray snowflakes swirl around them in the light breeze and some land softly on Kihyun's beanie, decoration him in tiny, shimmering stars. The older man is licking at his ice cream without complaint, nose red from the cold but eyes content. Jooheon knows that if the he wasn't so stubborn and proud, he'd admit that this was a good idea, eating ice cream in the middle of winter.

"I know you're looking at me," Kihyun says then, mouth full of ice cream. It should be unattractive, but Jooheon's too in love with him to notice.

"Am I not allowed to?" He leans closer to stare at him, tease him. Kihyun rolls his eyes and puts a hand to his chest to shove him away, causing him to step back onto a patch of ice hidden under loose snow on the sidewalk. Both their eyes widen in surprise as Jooheon flails an arm out to keep his balance as he slips, but the next second Kihyun is there to grab him and pull him to safety into his arms.

"Just tell me if you don't want me to look at you. You don't need to kill me," Jooheon mutters with a frown, stepping away from the other man and continuing on their walk at a brisk pace, careful not to step on any more ice.

Kihyun catches up to him, amused smile on his face as he laughs out a 'sorry'. Jooheon glares at him, wanting to stay annoyed longer but finding himself unable to when Kihyun grabs his hand, laugh turning into a gentle smile. "I'm sorry," Kihyun repeats, expression earnest.

"Whatever," Jooheon mumbles in response, trying to sound angry still, but the corners of his lips are twitching as he turns to his ice cream and he knows the other can see his dimples betray him.

"You can look at me all you want," Kihyun tells him, slowing their pace to a stroll. "As long as I am the only one you look at."

Jooheon barks out a laugh, watching as the other man cringes at himself and hides his face from his view. "Did you just say that? God, that's cheesy."

"Whatever," Kihyun mutters, imitating Jooheon from before. After a few paces, he glances up at the younger man and finds his eyes already on him. "What?"

Jooheon leans close to peck his red cheek. "I'm looking at you-" he presses Kihyun's hand in his, "-because you're the only one I see."

Kihyun squeezes his eyes shut as he shudders at Jooheon's comment. "Whoa," he breathes, slowly opening his eyes and turning them on Jooheon, almost accusingly. " _That's_ cheesy. How can you say that with a straight face?"

Jooheon grins and pokes a finger at Kihyun's downturned lips until they relax into a smile. "You love it."

Kihyun groans and his smile is turned into another grimace as he bumps Jooheon's shoulder. He doesn't stay annoyed for long, though, and they walk the rest of the way home in peace, hand in hand and smiles on their faces. Snow swirls around them and the air is cold, but their hearts are warm.

 

<<<<>>>>


End file.
